Battle Wounds, Chaos, and Peace
by Proudtobepack
Summary: A rewrite of the battle of Hogwarts, at the end of DH. DracoHarry slash.


Battle Wounds, Chaos, and Peace

~o~

"He is dead! Your savior is dead! Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort's voice rang out loudly, echoing against the rubble that was the remains of Hogwarts. The roar of voices coming from the good side of the battle left nearly everyone deaf, the screams and shouts drowned out any other sounds. Voices mixed and almost created a dark harmony, no one could tell one voice from another. So many cried out Harry's name and while many sounded dejected and were filled with terror, none sounded as broken and caught then a blond's voice, tears captured in his fair lashes.

"Harry!" The devastation was nearly tangible; you could almost reach out and touch it, the tears once caught in the lashes escaped and trekked down dirt smeared cheeks, unable to keep them at bay when he saw. _Saw_ the body of Harry being carried by a captured Hagrid. He was so limp, an arm swaying gently as Hagrid took small steps, being too restrained to do much of anything else. Draco couldn't believe it. It was too soon, he couldn't lose Harry so soon. They had had so little time, he couldn't. If anyone paid any attention to him, to the Slytherin Prince, he didn't notice it at all. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything else now that Harry was gone; dead. He took a few stumbling steps forward, legs almost not wanting to work correctly as he tried to navigate forward. He bumped into people who hissed once they saw who it was. No doubt they thought he was on his way to return to Voldemort's side and be the good little baby Death Eater he was, though many people seemed to drop the hostility when they saw his face. If he really was going to stand by Voldemort, he wouldn't be looking so dead and devastated.

Draco stumbled until he was standing just a few feet behind the golden trio, Ron and Hermione and other friends of Harry's. Still he didn't bring himself to care. Harry was gone, what did it matter anymore. He could feel the eyes on him; his head had been down slightly, staring forward in an almost unconscious way. When he lifted his eyes to return to Harry's lifeless form, he saw that Ron, Hermione and many other people were staring at him, but he didn't focus on them. They weren't worth it, the only thing that mattered was Harry. He could see from the very corner of his eye that his parents were staring at him in hope that he was coming to stand by them. Luckily they were too far away to see the tears on his face, though it wasn't quite that fortunate for Harry's friends. Ron scowled at him and sneered at the blond, though not as well as the blond could. Ron just didn't know how to curl his lip right.

"Got dust in your eyes, Malfoy? Or are you sad you're not with your mum and dad?" Ron taunted, earning a harsh look from Hermione. Draco didn't even register it, didn't acknowledge Ron's words, his tears just continuing to fall freely from his eyes. He couldn't look away from lifeless body that was his Harry. Hermione stepped closer to Draco, ignoring Ron's attempt to keep her from getting too close to Draco.

"Draco?" She said quietly, deciding it might be best to use his first name, perhaps it'd make him respond. It didn't, he wasn't even registering her, despite her being right there, almost in his line of sight. She noticed he was staring at something and tried to follow his gaze only to find he was staring at Harry, who was now lying on a pile of rubble, as ordered by Voldemort. "Draco, is it Harry?" Hermione asked as gently as she could, not knowing how Draco would react to it. Draco's eyes wavered when she said Harry's name, almost confirming her thoughts.

"H-Harry…" He whimpered, thick tears welling up in his eyes that had yet to fall, they seemed too thick to fall until Draco blinked and they sped down his cheeks. His body shook gently, trembling on the spot and Hermione watched as his eyes slowly filled with a fury that she'd never seen before. They went from absolute crushed to burning in complete fury that made her want to distance herself from him on instinct. Draco seemed to finally acknowledge Hermione and scowled darkly, quickly wiping at the tears on his face, before turning to openly glare at Voldemort. Draco decided Voldemort wouldn't live past today. He'd die for killing Harry and if Draco died while killing Voldemort than that was alright, Voldemort would still be dead, and at the very least, Draco could be with Harry.

"Anyone who wishes to live, need only step over to me, join me!" Voldemort's voice rang out, tired of being ignored by some. He wanted the full attention of everyone there. Though while his threat rang around the rubble and destruction everyone held their ground. Ron kept looking over to Draco, expecting him to go skipping over to Voldemort at any second. When Draco held his ground, ignoring his father's pleas and even his mother's soft calling for him to come to her. He gritted his teeth and firmly stood his ground, he didn't like defying his mother, but he was positive if they lived through this, she'd understand in the end. Voldemort laughed and grabbed the nearest Death Eater and pressed the tip of the Elder wand to the man's exposed dark mark, calling Draco to him through the Dark mark. Draco winced and squeezed his fist tightly, ignoring it and the burning pain in his arm.

"Draco! Listen to the call, darling!" His aunt Bellatrix called from her shaky perch where she teetered and swayed like a drunken and crazed person, laughing and giggling in her psychotic ways. Draco ignored her catty calls, keeping his eyes glued and focused on Voldemort, his eyes a seemingly icy fire. His lips twitched slightly in a need to say something to the slimy snake standing before him, but Neville Longbottom stepped forward before he could, taking the attention from Draco to Neville. The speech he gave was quite heartfelt to anyone who wasn't nearly shaking in rage like Draco was, the words rolled over him, unable to really hear them, though he did notice when Longbottom decided to be flashy and pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat he had been clutching in his hand.

Before Draco knew it, cursing and hexes were flying through the air and people either fled or drew their wands to fight. Draco himself pulled out his mother's wand, Harry had given him it at the manor as discreetly as he could when he'd taken Draco's wand. People ducked out of the way and dodged, throwing counter curses and hexes back. This was just what Draco had been wishing and hoping for. He wanted, no needed to spill some Death Eater blood. His mind quickly went through his most brutal curses and hexes and he began to go after Death Eater after Death Eater. He send body-binding spells, Petrifying curses, burning hexes, he even tried out the Sectumsempra out on a few Death Eaters and was soon using that spell only. It was nice to see the pain in their faces. He knew that pain after all, though he didn't blame Harry any more for using it on him. He knew Harry had no idea what it did. Finally Draco located his aunt, who was battling Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Draco jumped into the fight, letting Luna fall back and fight elsewhere. He continued to push so forward with Bellatrix, using every dirty and dark spell he knew and just as Ginny was backing out of the fight, Bellatrix managed to stun her, which went unnoticed by Draco, who took the opportunity to surge forward, almost snarling at his aunt as he battled her single handedly now. He had just managed to stun her wand arm for a moment when suddenly a flare of green, unmistakable, flew towards Bellatrix and she fell backwards, dead. Draco whirled around and saw Molly Weasley with her wand raised, she had been the one to cast the spell and to use the curse. He nearly scowled at her before he was stunned with a sudden voice. That couldn't have been…

"Harry's alive!" "Potter lives!" "HARRY!" Draco ran into the crowd faster than he knew he could move given the state he was currently in, he shoved through the crowd and saw Harry standing there, mostly unharmed and… There. Draco almost forgot to breathe, reminded when his eyes met Harry's and the dark haired male gave him a tight nod and Draco sucked in a breath so suddenly he nearly jumped. Draco was so confused, he felt faint. His Harry was right there, no more than twenty feet away. Draco could hardly comprehend what Harry was saying at first, too in awe of him being alive and well. He didn't start registering what was happening until Harry said his name. And suddenly everyone was looking at him again and he nearly squirmed under the sudden pressure of their gaze. It was worse when Voldemort looked at him when he spoke his ability to take care of him. He nearly shuddered but held it back, just barely. He wouldn't show Voldemort that, he refused. Then suddenly Harry and Voldemort were sending spells at one another. Voldemort his classic Avada Kedavra and Harry's equally classic Expelliarmus. It was over in nearly a moment, the Elder wand flying through the air and at the same time Voldemort seemed to be hit with his own unforgivable curse and fell to the ground, joining Bellatrix in the afterlife.

The sounds from Harry's supposed death sounded like a gentle call compared to the now completely deafening roar of the cheers of Voldemort's death. It seemed everyone but select few were screaming as loud as they could. Before Draco could step up, Harry was surrounded and Draco withdrew a sigh, knowing he'd never get close now. He faded back away from the crowd, from the noise. He found a nearby, but far enough away corridor that would let him rest without the deafening celebration happening. He didn't cheer. He didn't feel like cheering over Voldemort's final death. He was more bitter about it than anything. Wondering what could have happened if Voldemort had never been able to rise again, if Voldemort had never been born even. He shook his head and slumped down to the floor, unable to keep himself standing any longer. It would do him no good to think like that. Things happened and while he wasn't so sure they happened for a reason, they did happen and once they had, no one could do anything about it. Draco instead thought about the encouraging touches and attempted hugs. People seemed to do a one eighty. He didn't really understand the sudden kindness. He could understand that he'd helped out in the battle, but he didn't really get how much of a help he'd been. Draco had been on such a rage he hadn't noticed how many people he defeated.

Draco let his head lean back against the stone wall, eyes almost shutting. He tried to resist the need to sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep out here by himself. As trusted as he seemed to be, he never knew when someone might try and do him in. Draco was smarter than that. He stayed alert for about ten more minutes before he couldn't keep his eyes open and he slumped completely against the wall, more than falling asleep, but really passing out from the exhaustion his body was feeling. It only seemed like a few minutes later but was a good near hour by the time someone was shaking his shoulder gently and whispering a hushed "Draco…" in his ear. Draco shifted and expected to see Harry, but was instead filled with the vision of Luna Lovegood.

"Harry's looking for you, Draco. He's quite worried, he wouldn't calm down until I told him I'd come fetch you." She said in her lovely, unfocused voice, offering Draco a hand to help him up and he took it graciously, knowing he wouldn't have had an easy time attempting to get up on his own. When they reached the Great Hall, Luna skipped ahead and entered before Draco, hoping over to her small group of friends.

"I brought him like I promised, Harry." The ravenclaw nearly sang, stepping off to the side and engaging someone else in conversation of Nargles. Harry had seen Luna arrive and whirled around, green eyes searching out blond hair in a nearly desperate manor. It had worried him to no end when he found Draco was gone after he got the people to disperse from hugging him and surrounding him in general. When Draco stepped into the hall, Harry was the first to spot him, and ignored as whispers spread throughout the hall, while a few people called out praise of Draco's dueling skill. No one seemed to mind that he'd been using quite dark spells, so long as he was on their side in the fight.

When Draco had entered after Luna, he saw how people turned and stared at him, some calling out praise to him. He nearly gulped and felt almost nervous. Then he remembered his heritage, his accomplishments and forced the nervous feeling away. He tried to find Harry, but since he didn't know where he was, it took a moment before he spotted the dark haired savior of the wizarding world. Draco started over to Harry, who was surrounded by the Weasleys and some of Harry's other friends. Harry was up in an instant and walking towards Draco, making the wait that much less. Their eyes locked together for a few moments, speaking more words than they could even think of in the moment before Harry pulled Draco's wand from his back pocket, handing it back to its rightful owner. As Draco took his wand back, he wasn't sure if he'd grabbed Harry's arm or if Harry grabbed his, but suddenly they were embracing tightly. Draco's face was tucked securely into Harry's neck, not really caring if it wasn't exactly the most comfortable position for his head to be in, given their height difference, Draco being a good few inches taller. He tried to not squeeze Harry too tightly, though he didn't mind how tight Harry squeezed him.

"I was so scared, Harry…! I was sure I'd lost you." Draco mumbled almost incoherently against Harry's neck, frowning when he drew a chuckle from Harry's mouth, though it was more of a bitter chuckle than anything.

"I know… You battled brilliantly, though, Drake. Especially Bellatrix. You were wonderful." Harry told him in a hushed whisper, face neatly tucked into Draco's neck. By this time people were wondering why they were still embracing. Because they were of course being watched by anyone who could see. At first the rest of the survivors had written it off as a way to say thank you, but now they were pushing the level and people weren't sure what was happening. Any care or need to hide their relationship from the public was gone and forgotten with the death of Voldemort. Draco drew in a shuddering breath, letting a few tears of relief trickle from his eyes onto Harry's neck, taking a few moments to compose himself. Harry smiled and nuzzled Draco's neck just slightly.

Harry leaned back just enough, just enough to see Draco's face. Harry reached up and cradled Draco's face between his palms, the blond's eyes being shut as he let Harry pull his face down, arms settled around Harry's back, to rest their foreheads together. People began murmuring all around the Great Hall and then suddenly it went dead silent when Harry tilted his head just enough and pulled Draco down just a little bit more and pressed their lips together, kissing Draco in earnest. The blond's arms tightened around Harry's back, pulling him slightly closer, having responded immediately to Harry's kiss. Draco was nearly relieved when Harry initiated the first kiss they shared in front of others. He didn't want people thinking he was tricking Harry into their relationship.

The kiss lasted no longer than fifteen seconds and when it was over Draco tucked his face back into Harry's neck and shuddered slightly before suddenly falling unconscious again, turning into dead weight in Harry's arms. Harry staggered under the sudden weight and glared around the room, he hadn't sensed any spell and it didn't seem like he'd been hit and before Harry could question anyone, everyone was either too shocked to speak or were spreading the news like wildfire, Luna was suddenly beside the two of them with Neville beside her.

"He's just exhausted, Harry. Shall we take him to see Madam Pomfrey?" Luna asked in her airy voice, loosely gesturing to Neville when she mentioned 'we'. Neville gave Harry a smile and nodded with a glance around at the people surrounding them, before stepping up and helping Harry get Draco's unconscious body into an easier to maneuver position and they were off to the medical wing, which by luck or chance, wasn't destroyed in the battle. Madam Pomfrey checked him over quickly and managed to get a revitalizing and a pepper me up potion down his throat into his system and she told everyone that all he would need is a lot of rest as the battle had taken a lot from him. She got him settled on a cot with a thick curtain surrounding him, letting him get some privacy.

Harry thanked and embraced Luna and Neville, grateful for his friends' help in getting Draco up to the medical wing. Harry settled in a chair beside Draco and after a few minutes of idle thought he conjured up a wash rag and a warm bowl of water, knowing if he used a cleaning spell on Draco he risked the chance of waking him up and h didn't want that. He started on his face, gently washing and rubbing the dirt, grime and blood away. Harry frowned and hoped the blood wasn't Draco's and his frown deepened when he saw a few cuts on his face, but they weren't deep or bad, just enough to cause some blood. Most of the blood did seem to not belong to Draco and Harry associated that with Draco's use of the Sectumsempra spell. As he washed he revealed overall pale, but patchy skin, he figured it was from his ministrations and would keep an eye on the flushed patches of Draco's skin.

The dark haired boy had just moved onto Draco's neck when Hermione's head poked in, sighing in relief and pulling the curtain back more until Harry turned and gave her a sharp look, making her pause in her motions.

"If you're here to scold me or talk me out of this, just leave." Harry announced, ignoring the small gasp that Hermione gave in response to his sharp and cold words.

"Harry! I was, the war's over. Besides, you're plenty old enough to make your choices and you know what makes you happy. If Draco makes you happy then I'll support you. Regardless of the war being over. You're my friend, Harry. I was just coming to warn you Ron and Ginny seemed about ready to come up and find you. I thought you would like a warning." Hermione said, stepping inside the curtains and closing it behind her. She watched as Harry stood and started casting up a ward. And when he was satisfied he returned to Draco's side and noticed Hermione had conjured up a chair and sat on the opposite side of Harry.

"Thanks for the heads up. How upset is everyone?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head, continuing to slowly and carefully wash Draco's skin of dirt.

"A few people are quite angry, though there's always going to be those people. Most are just either confused or they don't care. I guess homosexuality is more accepted in the wizarding world. Unlike the muggle world. It did seem like Luna knew." Hermione said with a small hum, watching Harry clean and work.

"That's because she did. So did Neville. I told Luna about us and Neville happened upon us when we were in the room of requirement. He told me later that he didn't care about it, that he trusted me so if I could trust Draco, then he could too." Harry said, pausing to really focus on the task at hand before returning to speaking. "I would have told you guys, but the war started so suddenly and I didn't feel right dropping that kind of information on you guys during a war. I didn't think that that would be fair for you guys, you had enough to worry about as it was." Harry hummed softly as he pulled at Draco's sleeve, carefully pushing it up to reveal mostly clean skin, and the now faded Dark Mark on Draco's arm. It was now just a pink scar, and Harry took great relief in the knowledge that it would never move again and it would never burn with the call of Voldemort.

"He did it for me. He told me about Voldemort wanting to mark him, and he said that he was taking it because if he didn't, Voldemort would kill him and he didn't want to do that to me, so, while Dumbledore couldn't help Draco directly, like he could help me. Draco turned into a spy for the order, like Snape." Harry informed, knowing Hermione hadn't asked for the knowledge but would still be curious and would appreciate any knowledge given to her.

"I'm glad you couldn't see his face when Voldemort lied about your death-"

"I really did die; I just got the choice to come back. I think because I was so ready to die to protect all of you guys, though I would have been killed again had Narcissa not lied to Voldemort about my ability to breath." Harry corrected.

"Why did she do that?" Hermione could vaguely remember that Narcissa Black-Malfoy was Draco's mother.

"She wanted to know if Draco was safe." Hermione nodded and went on with her tale.

"Draco was crushed, absolutely devastated when he heard. He was crying and I don't think he realized anything other than the fact that you were dead. He didn't respond to Ron's taunts and only replied when I said your name. When I did, he said your name and it seemed like a light switch got flicked. He was so angry. If we thought he was ever angry at Hogwarts, he must have only been annoyed compared to this. He was furious. He defied Voldemort and refused to answer to the Dark Mark call. When the fighting started he went on a rampage, he took out more Death Eaters and enemies than anyone else. I think it was his knowledge of dark magic, but whatever it was, it made the fight that much easier for us to win. I bet he would have dueled Voldemort if he found the chance." Hermione relayed, unable to stop once she had gotten started.

"That's not surprising. You know how stubborn he is." Harry said, as they wordlessly switched sides so Harry could wash Draco's other arm. His voice had held nothing but fondness. Like Draco's stubbornness was the best thing in the world. Then they kept their topics light and when Madam Pomfrey showed up to check on Draco she gave him a full bill of health.

"Ms. Lovegood was correct with her assessment of Mr. Malfoy. He needs only rest and quiet. If he has any wounds they are just superficial and will close up with the potion I gave him earlier." The ward around the bed did nothing to her because Harry had set up an age restriction. Anyone who he didn't work into the ward under twenty years old could not enter. This was to keep students out of Draco's hair so he could get the proper rest he needed.

"They'll be serving dinner soon, Harry. I think it'd be best if you went." Hermione said with a tight smile, knowing people would demand Harry show up. Harry had settled nicely beside Draco, holding one of his hands and Draco had shifted closer to Harry, his face turned towards the dark haired savior.

"Yeah… I get what you're saying. I just don't want to leave and have him wake up while I'm gone. I'd rather Draco be awake when I leave so he doesn't freak out." Harry said with a small hum and blinked as he noticed Draco suddenly begin to shift more and his eyes fluttered slightly. He turned his head a bit before letting it flop back against the bed facing Harry.

"Mmmnn…" He mumbled incoherently, face screwing up a bit. Hermione smiled sweetly at this, enjoying the chance to see Draco and Harry interact with one another. Harry had smiled and leaned in close to kiss Draco's cheek and hand.

"Mmm, Drake… I'm right here." Harry said with soft, hushed tones. Loving how receptive Draco was to his voice.

"Mmm... 'Arryy?" Draco mumbled again, trying to open his eyes before sighing and nuzzling Harry. "Harry…" Draco reached up with his free arm and rubbed at his eyes, squinting them open just enough to see Harry.

"Hi there," Harry greeted with a small smile as he leaned back a bit, sitting more comfortably. "The great hall is serving dinner soon; do you want me to bring you something? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey won't let you leave just yet." Draco shook his head and stifled a yawn, still extremely sluggish in his movements.

"No, just stay and eat. C'back after though..." Draco said, eyes slipping shut again, the potions making him sleepy so he could rest like he needed to. Harry chuckled and nodded, standing up and bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to Draco's temple, smiling at the sluggish sound Draco made before it seemed the blond had fallen back asleep. Harry looked up to Hermione and nodded his head towards the curtain in a wordless gesture. They both exited the hospital ward, Harry making sure the wards around Draco's bed were secure before they went, and started for the great hall, taking their time getting there. Luckily they didn't see too many people on the way there though when they arrived at the Great hall, food having just been served was another story. Harry had snuck over to his friends before people had noticed him, focused on their food. Harry slipped onto the bench beside Luna and Neville, Hermione sitting on his other side. Ron was across from Harry and Ginny a few people down, both staring at Harry especially, though Ron stared as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle and Ginny's look was less than pleasant.

"So, is Malfoy okay?" Ron finally asked, with surprisingly no spite in his tone, though he didn't sound overly caring either. Harry studied Ron's face quietly before answering, almost surprised by Ron's actions, knowing the redhead had a bit of a temper.

"Yeah, just exhausted. I'm surprised more people are passing out. I feel about ready to drop to be honest. Hopefully the food'll help" Harry then began to eat, sighing in relief when he felt himself get a little stronger from the needed nutrition.

"Well, I'll just say it, I don't care if you're with Malfoy. He's proved he's trustworthy. I'll try to be civil if he does." Harry blinked in surprise and Ron scowled bit, though it had no bite to it. "What? I can be rational sometimes too!" Harry laughed at this and then Ron got to laughing as well.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll tell Draco to behave around you." Harry said, the two friends locking eyes and sharing a few unspoken words between them. Ron, Hermione, Harry and even Neville and Luna all shared laughs as they ate, letting themselves relax for the first time in many months. It wasn't long after dinner that Harry started to feel uncomfortable and decided it was time to return to Draco for now, to at least see if he was resting well.

Harry slipped away as best as he could, sighing in slight relief when he got out into the corridors alone. He headed for the hospital wing and when he got about halfway there he sensed someone following him. Harry frowned and stopped walking, looking around and waiting for the person to show themselves. He didn't appreciate being followed, he never did like it. Harry blinked when he saw who was following, the person having stepped out into his line of site.

"Off to see Malfoy? You are going towards the hospital wing." Ginny said shortly, crossing her arms and giving Harry a blank look. Harry blinked before sighing and scratching at the back of his neck, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Yea, what about it?" Harry asked warily, wanting to know what Ginny was doing.

"Are you sure he's good for you, Harry? I mean, he's a _Malfoy-_"

"What's so bad with being a Malfoy?" Harry interrupted with a tired look, not wanting to have this argument right now.

"They're cold, stuck up pureblood bastards! They act like they're above everyone else!" Ginny seethed, her ginger brows furrowing together. "I'm only looking out for your well-being, Harry. Since Ron seems to have jumped sides and abandoned me." Harry's look turned sour and he gave Ginny a dark look.

"The Malfoy family is actually quite pleasant to be around. Lucius and Narcissa are completely different behind closed doors. Just because they're cold in public doesn't make them bad people. There's no point in telling you anything because you won't believe me anyway. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go spend some time with Draco. I haven't been able to in ages. Since before the uproar of the war." Harry then turned on his heel and stalked the rest of the way to the hospital wing, scowling as Ginny tried to follow him and continue to dissuade him from Draco.

Harry entered the hospital wing and went straight for Draco's bed, knowing Ginny wouldn't be able to follow him, it gave him a sense of security and privacy. When he entered he saw Draco had seemingly woke up a few minutes ago, stretching and yawning behind a hand. The blond blinked blearily at Harry before recognizing him and smiling, reaching out with a hand that Harry immediately strode over to grasp, sitting down in the chair before Draco gave him a look and tugged his arm, scooting over and making room for Harry on the narrow bed.

"Come lay with me, I wanna go back to sleep." Draco said in a near whine, making it evident how tired he really was. Harry obliged and climbed up onto the bed with Draco, the two fumbling slightly before finding a comfortable position for the two of them to lie in.

In a matter of minutes the two boys were asleep, Harry being too comfortable and tired to resist the call of sleep any longer. They slept for a long time, until Madam Pomfrey arrived to check on Draco and found the pair fast asleep. She would have made a fuss about the arrangement, but decided to let it slide this time, unable to have the heart to wake the resting boys, knowing it was much better for their health to rest up in peace while they could.

As she left she made sure the wards around the bed were secure, having sensed them when she walked through them the first time, finding it a fine idea, especially for Draco. Despite him having proved his trustworthiness, students held grudges like no other.

So, at least for that while, the pair got to rest and enjoy the company of the other, before they'd have to face the wizarding world.

~o~


End file.
